Estátuas
by Ana Hakubi
Summary: "Estátuas de bronze são coisas estúpidas."  Shiro POV. Songfic com a música Statues do Foo Fighters.


**Disclaimer: **então, voltando do além-túmulo das fanfics depois de dois anos sem escrever nenhuma. Estou meio enferrujada, mas por culpa de Ao no Exorcist e Foo Fighters, começo com uma one-shot do meu casal yaoi/friendship favorito da série.

Praticamente todas as músicas do álbum Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace me lembram algo de ANE. Algumas do Wasting Light também. Acabei escolhendo a música Statues para essa songfic, pois a letra me remete muito a Shiro/Mephisto. Espero que gostem.

Ao no Exorcist precisa de mais fics em português, espero estar colaborando positivamente :3

Digam o que acharam nos reviews! Arigatou!

* * *

><p><strong>Estátuas<strong>

- Francamente, eu ficaria muito melhor em bronze. Diabos, quem é o paladino heróico aqui?

- Não que você fosse ficar mal, mas compreenda, não foi o paladino quem forneceu os recursos financeiros para a construção dessa obra social.

_You and I were two old and tortured souls_

_Repaired by a love of broken things_

Você respondeu e sorriu atravessado, feito o retardado de sempre, enquanto girava a sombrinha do jeito afetado de sempre. E eu te dei uma cotovelada só para espairecer.

- Pior que um demônio, só um demônio almofadinha. - eu disse e joguei a bituca de cigarro aos pés da estátua ridícula que você construíra na entrada do parque de diversões, me matando de vergonha alheia. Vamos ser sinceros, vocês fez aquilo por puro narcisismo ou só pra provocar meus nervos?

_In a life, just some bodies growing old_

_No fear of the end, of anything_

Agora que o tempo não tem mais significado para mim, eu retorno a esse lugar. Brinquedos novos, lojas modernas, cheiro de algodão-doce... e a estátua dourada com seu eterno sorriso de escárnio para a humanidade. E para si mesma.

Afinal, qual seria seu objetivo ao emular o ato humano de construir monumentos aos seus representantes? Uma piadinha sem propósito, como é de seu feitio, mas não deixa de ter sua dose de melancolia.

Ainda assim, sorrio e agradeço por não ter sido contemplado com uma estátua dessas, apesar dos meus resmungos na época. Mas você sabe que era só birra.

Seria difícil de encarar, não é mesmo?

_We're just ordinary people, you and me_

_Time will turn us into statues, eventually_

O aroma dos seus lençóis era doce demais, o que me obrigava a acender o cigarro antes mesmo de começarmos qualquer coisa. E quanto mais você odiava isso, mais me dava gosto fazê-lo. Ao menos estapeava um pouco de realidade nessa casa de bonecas ilusória em tons de rosa e açúcar que você construiu ao redor de si mesmo. Pode incluir aí as outras 'brutalidades' das quais você reclamava.

Mas eu sei que era só birra.

_We got by, though we never needed much_

_A sliver of hope, no diamond rings_

Nós zombamos das convenções, cometemos infrações dignas da corte marcial e fomos cúmplices em todos os níveis. Eu não temi ou questionei o destino que recebi. Até foi brando e gentil, considerando tudo o que aconteceu. Também não me arrependo de minhas decisões.

Pois eu fui o tempero agridoce da sua existência, já sabendo que a despedida faria parte disso. Você sente minha morte, Mephisto? Por trás do seu sorriso de bronze, a revolta surgiu em algum momento? O doce aroma dos lençóis te enjoa, agora que não há ninguém para deixá-los em desalinho? Sente-se impotente diante da separação inescapável, da perda total?

Não se sinta mal. Essas necessidades humanas, fugidias, combinam com você.

_We got high, it was heaven it was hell_

_Flying over them, with broken wings_

Mas olhando bem, essa estátua é de extremo mau gosto, refletindo apenas uma expressão pasteurizada das tantas que já te vi fazer. É assim que você quer que o mundo o veja? Não sei se fez parte de suas intenções, mas me senti realmente especial agora.

Pude extrair o melhor de você, mesmo que por momentos fugazes.

_We're just ordinary people, you and me_

_Time will turn us into statues, eventually_

Claro, posso estar apenas fantasiando tudo isso em meu ego não tão pequeno, quando na verdade você já arranjou alguém para ficar em meu lugar e não viu diferença alguma no passar dos dias desde a minha partida. Sinceramente, por mim tudo bem.

Eu vejo diferença no tempo que passamos juntos, e é suficiente. Eu sei disso desde que presenciei pela primeira vez o enterro de um exorcista morto em combate. O jovem Edward tombou honradamente, apesar da tragédia.

O que me incomodou mesmo naquele dia foi sua pompa e circunstância enquanto bancava o 'sr. Diretor'. Além do calor que fazia, claro.

_(Oh) Just two ordinary people, you and me_

_Time will turn us into statues, eventually_

Após o enterro, quando nos vimos sozinhos no caminho de volta, não resisti em comentar.

- Preciso admitir que é deprimente ver você nessa roupa preta social. Nem imaginava que tinha isso no armário.

- Eu sei que o convencional não combina comigo – você piscou, sorrindo sem pudor como se estivéssemos em um passeio despretensioso – Mas a ocasião exige. Formalidades do cargo.

- Nem pense em usar isso no meu enterro. – eu falei sem pensar, mas você parou de repente e não sorria mais. Agi como se não tivesse notado – O que foi?

_Our bones forever in stone_

_Monuments of life_

Você ficou um tempo em silêncio, até finalmente voltar a sorrir e estalar os dedos, fazendo uma nuvem de fumaça desnecessária para a realização de uma magia simples. Quando ela se dissipou, lá estavam novamente as roupas brancas extravagantes e o deboche afiado na língua.

- O convencional também não combina com você, Shiro. Cumprirei seu pedido quando a hora chegar, não faltaria com respeito ao desejo de um homem morto. Agora, podemos ir ao meu escritório? Ainda temos assuntos pendentes antes de sua próxima missão.

Coincidência ou não, essa foi a nossa primeira de muitas noites.

_To dust, as everything must_

_We fade away in time, oh_

E você fez como prometeu, não foi, seu safado? Claro, não estava incluso você ameaçar o Rin como fez, mas ele te deu uma resposta que aplaudi largamente daqui de cima. Não pense que deixei passar batido seu murmúrio de "Rebelde igual ao padre" em tom de elogio. Admita, eu fiz um bom trabalho com as crianças...não me olhe desse jeito, como se eu fosse culpado.

- Eu não gostaria de ter deixado meus filhos. Mas eles têm um ao outro, e eu confio neles. Por isso me dói especialmente ter deixado você sozinho. Vai se virar bem, Johann?

Os olhos frios da estátua não dirão nada. Mesmo que eu perguntasse diretamente, não obteria uma resposta consistente do príncipe demônio trapaceiro. Agora só posso torcer e orar para que ele mantenha sua loucura domesticada, independente das intempéries.

- Com você orando por mim lá de cima, vai ficar tudo bem.

_We're just ordinary people, you and me_

_Time will turn us into statues, eventually_

Independente do cinismo da frase, eu sorrio e me viro, encontrando o olhar preguiçoso de um schnauzer branco, a cor mais rara da raça. Sento-me na base da estátua, sem constrangimento pelo que disse há pouco.

- Pode apostar que irei, mesmo que você seja um herege. Sempre há salvação.

- Admiro sua persistência de continuar o discurso mesmo após passar para o outro lado, Shiro – ele pula na base da estátua, ao meu lado – Como vão as coisas no paraíso? Entediantes a ponto de vir fazer um passeio tão cedo?

- Você nem faz ideia. E eu sei que você admira muitas coisas em mim. - enterro minha mão entre as orelhas dele, em um cafuné que ele estava acostumado a receber. Ficamos em silêncio sob a sombra da estátua, simplesmente porque não é necessário dizer nada agora.

_(Oh) Just two ordinary people, you and me_

_(Oh) Time will turn us into statues, eventually_

- Você chegou um pouco tarde. - depois de alguns minutos, vejo meu corpo se tornar ainda mais transparente e partículas de luz desprenderem-se dele. Levanto-me e espreguiço-me, como se estivéssemos em um balcão de bar. Eu quase tinha esquecido como ele adora bancar o difícil, coçando-se indolentemente sem nem me olhar nos olhos.

- Hora de ir?

- Ah sim, vou nessa. Se cuide, Johann. Tente dormir de vez em quando.

- Persistente mesmo...você tentou me convencer a isso quando era vivo e falhou, por que acha que conseguiria depois de morto?

- Bem...quem sabe porque você pode ter uns sonhos interessantes.

Rio e aceno sem preocupações, como se pudéssemos nos ver a qualquer hora. Meu último vislumbre antes de perder o contato com Assiah é o schnauzer com uma expressão surpresa que sei ter durado um milésimo de segundo. Sorte minha, pois guardarei esse momento por toda a eternidade.

Estátuas de bronze são coisas estúpidas.


End file.
